The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser assembly comprising a fluid dispenser defining a substantially flat body provided with a dispensing orifice and with a removable closure member that masks the dispensing orifice prior to use. The dispenser assembly further comprises packaging encasing the dispenser while leaving the removable closure member accessible so that it can be removed from the body, thereby unmasking the dispensing orifice. Such dispenser assemblies can be used in the fields of perfumes, of cosmetics, or indeed of pharmaceuticals.
Document FR 2 791 645 describes a fluid dispenser having a substantially flat body and a removable closure member which masks the dispensing orifice defined by the body. That fluid dispenser does not have any packaging encasing the body of the dispenser.
Document FR 2 784 361 describes a dispenser assembly comprising a fluid dispenser having a body and a removable closure member, and packaging encasing the body while leaving the removable closure member accessible so that it can be removed or folded back on the body. However, the dispenser assembly in that document is of significant thickness which prevents it from being included in a magazine by way of an advertising sample. In contrast, the dispenser described in FR-2 791 645, whose body is made up of two plane sheets that are bonded together over their peripheries so as to define a fluid reservoir between them, can be used for such a purpose. Prior to being used, the reservoir, which contains only a tiny quantity of substance, is constrained to remain at its minimum volume, and air is prevented from entering the reservoir by the presence of the removable closure member. Thus, the body of the dispenser is of small thickness, i.e. it is no thicker than 2 mm. It can therefore be included between the pages of a magazine.
Unfortunately, it is not easy to take hold of the dispenser in Document FR-2 791 645 because none of its faces are plane. In order to dispose such a dispenser in a magazine, machines are used that are equipped with suction-pad systems which take hold of the dispensers and remove them from a bin in which they are stacked vertically. It is essential for the dispenser to have at least one substantially plane face so that it can be taken hold of by the suction-pad system. In addition, it is necessary for the dispenser to be of standard dimensions and of simple geometrical shape, e.g. square or rectangular. That makes it easier to put it in place in the bin and to unload it from the bin by means of the suction-pad system.
An object of the present invention is to remedy the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art by defining a dispenser assembly that has at least one substantially plane zone enabling it to be taken hold of by means of a suction-pad system. Another object of the invention is to provide a dispenser assembly in which the packaged dispenser has a shape that is independent of the shape of the packaging. Thus, the packaged dispenser can have a shape that is very pleasing in appearance, e.g. comparable to a stylized bottle, while the packaging as a whole has a simple geometric shape so that it is suitable for being easily manipulated, stored, or issued.
To achieve these objects, the invention makes provision for the packaging to comprise a casing portion containing the body of the dispenser, and a substantially plane portion connected to the casing portion by zones of least resistance, so that the casing portion can be separated from the plane portion by breaking the zones of least resistance. The casing portion is the portion that packages the body of the dispenser, and it can have a shape of very elaborate design, while outside of the plane portion connected to the casing portion can have a simple geometrical shape, e.g. square or rectangular.
Advantageously, the plane portion surrounds the casing portion at least in part. The casing portion may also lie entirely within the plane portion, so that the casing portion occupies a central portion of the packaging and the plane portion occupies a peripheral portion surrounding the casing portion. It is also possible for the casing portion to constitute a portion of an edge of the packaging.
According to a characteristic of the invention, the packaging is provided with a first cutout in which the removable closure member is received, said first cutout being situated between the casing portion and the plane portion. Thus, after removing the casing portion, the removable closure member is completely unobstructed so that it can be easily torn off or folded back so as to unmask the dispensing orifice.
According to another characteristic, the packaging is provided with an empty second cutout at which it is possible to take hold of the casing portion so as to detach it from the plane portion, said second cutout being situated between the casing portion and the plane portion. This empty second cutout is particularly useful when the casing portion lies entirely within the plane portion: it is then possible to take hold of the casing portion by inserting a finger through the empty cutout to take hold of the casing portion at a place on its periphery.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the packaging comprises a backing first sheet and a cover second sheet, the casing portion and the plane portion being formed by the backing sheet and the cover sheet connected together.
Advantageously, the sheets in the casing portion are connected together over the periphery of the casing portion, except at the removable closure member, the body of the dispenser being fixed between the two sheets. In addition, the sheets in the plane portion are connected together over the periphery of the plane portion. Preferably, the backing sheet and the cover sheet form a single piece that is folded in half along one side. The packaging can thus be made of a single sheet of paper, of card, of plastic, of metal, or of a composite of these materials, which sheet is firstly cut out and then folded in half and fixed together, e.g. by adhesive or heat-sealing. Prior to that, the dispenser is naturally disposed between the two sheets, and preferably fixed, e.g. by adhesive, to the backing sheet where it defines the casing portion, before the two packaging sheets are finally sealed. In the casing portion, the two sheets are not touching outside their peripheries, since they receive the fluid dispenser between them. However, the backing sheet and the cover sheet may be touching in the plane portion, so as to define a substantially plane surface zone suitable for being taken hold of by the suction-cup system.